¿Y cómo es el?
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Songfic "¿Y cómo es el? de Marc Anthony. Que su hija se vaya a casar, es sin duda lo peor que le ha podido suceder, con impotencia tiene que afrontar que Mikoto, ya no era su bebé. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke


Hola chicas y chicos de fanfiction, bien como el titulo dice, este songfic se llama " _**¿Y cómo es él? de Marc Anthony**_, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a M. Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.

**NOTA: NO ES UN SASUSAKU, trata de su hija y es narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.**

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**¿Y CÓMO ES EL?**_

Sabía que sus problemas comenzarían desde que supo el sexo del hijo que esperaba con Sakura.

- Sera una niña - le había dicho su esposa con los ojos cristalizados mirando el monitor del ultrasonido.

Él se había limitado a asentir incapaz de poder decir algo, miró embelesado la pantalla por lo que parecieron horas, no supo cuando una lágrima traicionera surco su mejilla, hasta que su esposa se la limpió, un nudo se formó en su garganta, iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña, iba a ser padre de ese ser que a penas alcanzaba a distinguir en el monitor...

**_Mirandote a los ojos, juraría _**

**_Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_**

**_Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo ..._**

- Papá, Minato y yo nos vamos a casar - le dijo, su ya ahora hija de 20 años... ¿en que momento habían pasado esos 20 años desde que la vió por primera vez antes de nacer? ¿En qué momento se había ido su niña?

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**

Todavía tenían mucho que hacer juntos, aún no se cansaba de ver con ella los Domingos sus películas de Disney, de que lo maquillara como princesita, le pusiera corona y jugaran a la comidita, de llevarla al parque a jugar con Minato, el hijo del dobe de Naruto, ese maldito... el siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento de el, debió hacerle caso a su sexto sentido. Si tan solo hubiera hecho eso, ahorita no estaría pasando nada...

Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho...

Esos 20 años con Mikoto se había pasado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, quería de vuelta a su bebé.

Se guardó todo eso para él, ver los ojos llenos de ilusión de Mikoto hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa fingida. La cual seguramente no notaría como falsa, porque el era Sasuke Uchiha, no era muy expresivo y todos lo sabían.

- Me alegro por ti, hija - le constestó abrazandola, mientras apretaba los puños impotente, podía hacerlo, porque Mikoto no lo veía.

**¿Y Cómo es él?... en que lugar se enamoró de ti...**

**¿De dónde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...?**

**Preguntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo...**

Su pequeña Mikoto se había ido, ese rufián de Minato la había corrompido seguramente, frunció el ceño entre triste y molesto, desconfiaba de la capacidad para hacerse cargo de su vida, si, su hija era su vida, su corazón... todo para él.

¿Cómo Neji y Tenten habían podido pasar todo ese proceso con una sonrisa cuando su hija se iba a casar? El se sentía morir, sentía que parte de su alma se marchitaba.

No podía, era un celoso, lo admitía, pero es que se trataba de su única hija...

Su princesa...

**Arréglate mujer que se hace tarde**

**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve**

Se paró en la puerta esperándolas al instante vió como Sakura y Mikoto bajaban las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

**Él estará esperando para amarte**

**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**

Al llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la cena de compromiso de su hija y Minato, vio como el rubio de ojos azules, iguales a los de Naruto, ponía cara de tonto enamorado al ver a su princesa.

Tenía esa expresión de que se usaría como escudo para proteger a Mikoto de una bala, y por ese segundo... pensó que tal vez Minato si sería alguien digno de su hija.

**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

**Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado**

- ¿Cómo me veo papá? ¿se me ven los parpados hinchados? - le pregunto la pelinegra disimuladamente antes de llegar.

- Te ves hermosa princesa - respondió sinceramente - estas perfecta - dijo con pesar.

- Este vestido te favorece mucho, amor - añadió Sakura acariciando su hombro.

Su hija asintió con una gran sonrisa, apretando su vestido plata en señal de ansiedad.

- Gracias, los amo - dijo sin verlos en realidad, porque tenía su mirada entrelazada con la azul de Minato.

Sasuke controló las ganas de llevársela a una isla con Sakura, donde solo serían ellos tres. Y Mikoto al único hombre que querría sería a el.

**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta ...**

**¿Y cómo es él... en que lugar se enamoró de ti... ?**

**¿De dónde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre... ?**

**Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo**

Terminó de recitar en su mente la canción que se pasaba escuchando su suegro cuando se comprometió con Sakura. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Pero por lo menos, Mikoto y Minato parecían felices y muy enamorados, eso a regañadientes... bastaba para él.

Paseó su mirada por la mesa, observando cómo Hinata tenía la misma expresión melancólica en su rostro, ella... parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
